Just A Little Tipsy
by Sirele
Summary: It's the monday after Kate gets horribly drunk at Ricks house. What if she thinks they went too far...


Beckett

She couldn't believe that she was actually excited to get to work today, she had too much on her plate to think about, and too much time alone to do so. There was one thing that she was not looking foreword to, dreading almost, she had to face him. She knew that she couldn't stay cooped up in her apartment forever, but she truly did not wish to see him. She finished putting on the rest of her makeup and slid her normal red scarf around her neck. She checked her hair in the mirror one last time and she walked out the door.

When she got to the precinct, she walked strait over to her desk, she made sure not to look up and check if he was there. She was shocked when she found a steaming cup of coffee on her desk right next to her paper work for the day, apparently New York finally went asleep. She knew who got it for her and she cringed at the thought. When she sat down she picked the coffee up and took a slow sip; it burned her lips, almost exactly like that kiss...

_She had one too many glasses of wine, but the adorable smile he wore when he asked her if she would like some more, made her nod her head. She giggled as he talked to her, she knew that he wasn't phased from one or two glasses of wine, like she was, she must look so stupid. _

_"You don't hold alcohol very well, do you Katie?" He asked teasingly._

_She did not pay any mind to what he was saying, she just stared into his eyes like an infatuated schoolgirl. _

_"You know...I think we should play cops and robbers." She giggled out ._

_"Who's the cop?" He asked her playfully, obviously delighted at her drunken stupor._

_"Me, you big dummy." She hiccupped._

_"All right." He smiled, he brought his face close to hers and breathed in, she felt his breath against her and she sighed in content. "My crime, is assaulting a police officer." He whispered as he kissed her roughly. _

"Having fun with that paper work?" Detective Ryan's voice brought her out of her dream world.

"It's a joy ride." She grimaced .

"So what's with the coffee, is Rick trying to soften you up?" He asked.

"I don't know" She mumbled "and I don't care"

"What's the matter Beckett?" Ryan asked, e sounded concerned, but her eyes were glues to the papers in front of her.

"I'm fine, I just really hate paperwork" Kate sighed, hoping he would stop interrogating her like she was a suspect in one of their cases.

"Fine." Ryan sighed as he walked off. She hoped that no one would interrupt her again, her mind was already traveling back to Friday...

_"C'mon Beckett it'll be fun, just two friends, talking over a glass of wine." Castle pleaded with her._

_"Why would I want to come to your house?" She asked._

_"It's not like I'm a creepy stalker, I'm a friend, inviting you over to my house to make conversation, and I really need ideas for my next chapter" He stated._

_"Run out of inspiration?" She asked dully._

_"Yeah, and I really need your help." He was pouting now._

_"Whatever, as long as you have stuff to do." She finally said, she was tired of having him hover over her._

_"Oh I have plenty." He grinned._

She sighed as she tried, yet again to focus on the task ahead of her, but like before, she couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tried flashbacks would come into her memory. The way his lips felt against hers. She groaned, there was no way she was ever going to get any work done at this rate.

Castle

"Castle!" Detective Esposito called to the man from across the break room "we need to talk to you." He said, motioning to his partner.

"Alright." Rick smiled politely as he walked over closer to them. "What is it?" He asked

"Well...we've noticed, Beckett, well there's something wrong with her, do you know what it could be?" They both asked.

"No, but I'll see if I can figure it out" Rick convinced them, he knew exactly what was wrong with Kate, he just didn't know why. His mind traveled to the day she was avoiding him for...

_"But Rick I want you." She pleaded, sliding her hands into his shit and over his chest._

_"Sorry, Kate, but you are drunk, and if I did do what you want me to do than you'd probably hate me forever" He stated, it took all of his strength not to cave in to her requests, but he tried to remember that when she woke up she would not be a happy camper. _

_"Please?" She pouted._

_"No" Rick stated, it was his final decision in the matter "You need to get some rest, come on" He said as he slowly picked her up bridal style and he took her to his room. "Okay you are going to sleep, here, with me, so that I can make sure you don't run off and get yourself into trouble" Rick explained, as if she was really listening. When he laid her down she immediately tried to grab onto him again. _

_"No, Kate" he scolded as he went over to the bathroom in his room to get dressed in his sleepwear, he knew it would not be a good idea to be sleeping in anything less tonight. When he went back into the room, he looked over at Kate, she was sleeping, or at least pretending to, so he laid down on the other side of his big bed. He was just starting to fall asleep when he felt arms snake around his waist. _

_"Ricky guess what?" She giggled out._

_"What?" He asked._

_"You're my kitten." She purred into his ear while moving closer to him._

_"Alright Kate, whatever you want" He smiled. He listened to her babble on about him as he slowly drifted off to sleep._

Yeah he definitely needed to talk to Kate

Beckett

She was still thinking of the things she could remember, the kiss, him carrying her, but after that her mind went blank. Then she remembered what had happened when she woke up in the morning...

_When she woke up she was curled around a pillow, no it was too hard for a pillow, and it was a person. She opened her eyes slightly and she saw Rick Castle sleeping beside her. _

_"Oh god" She immediately panicked, her quickly jumped out of the bed, and that's when she realized she didn't have any clothes on, other than her undergarment. "Oh my." She didn't let herself any time to think, she assumed and she quickly found her clothes. After she got dressed she made her way out of Castle's house quietly._

She didn't know if they had sex or not, but by what she remembered was easy to piece together. She couldn't believe that she would just give inn like that. Sure, she did have feelings for him, but she wondered why she would just give herself to him without a fight, if they did have sex. She shook her head and looked over the case file again, she had been staring at it for the last hour, and she really had to talk to Rick.

Castle

"Oh Beckett." He called before entering the room where all of the desks were.

"What?" She asked, irritated, she didn't look up from her work.

"I need to talk to you." He stated calmly

"Okay, talk." She mumbled

"I'd rather it be someplace where people won't listen in, come on let's take a walk." He said

When they made their way outside into the brisk New York air she didn't waste any time interrogating him.

"What do you want, Castle?" She asked, apparently annoyed, or trying to sound like it.

"I need to talk to you, about Friday." He said, he heard her breath catch, but she kept her eyes glued to her feet. "Well, I know what you are probably mad at, yes I kissed you and I shouldn't have, I know you were drunk, and that kiss did not mean anything to you at all." He continued.

"Is that all you call it, was a kiss?" She asked almost incoherently.

"Yes, because that's all it was, I made sure that you fell asleep and then I went to bed." He explained

"But I thought we-"

"You must have been dreaming, sweetheart, if we did anything more." He snickered out.

"No I wasn't, and you know, you kiss like a fifth grader" She sneered as she turned around and walked back towards the precinct.

"You know you liked it, Katie" He called after her.


End file.
